The present invention relates to a device for supporting a portable terminal, which is capable of stably supporting a portable terminal at various angles in various directions.
Most vehicle steering wheels includes a steering wheel body firmly connected to a steering column, and at least one movable member able to be pressed down with respect to the steering wheel body against force of a restoring member. The movable member is pressed down by the movable member, so that the steering wheel makes contact with a horn contact part. The use of a portable terminal such as a smartphone or a tablet PC has been rapidly increased. In addition, the portable terminal has been implemented as a multimedia device having complex functions of receiving broadcasting and reproducing a video as well as voice communication.
Such a portable terminal may be used while being carried and supported on a dashboard in a vehicle or a desk of an office or home. Thus, various types of portable terminal supporting devices have been produced.
However, a device for supporting a portable terminal according to the related art fixes the portable terminal at a predetermined angle in a predetermined direction, so that the use is limited. In addition, the coupling and separating structure of the portable terminal is complicate and troublesome so that it is inconvenient to use the device.
Meanwhile, a magnet support for a portable terminal, to which the portable terminal is detachably attached by magnetic force, has been disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0470827 where a magnet is attached to the surface of an iron ball. However, when the portable terminal is supported for a long time, the supporting angle may be changed due to the weight of the portable terminal. Specifically, when the support is attached to a vehicle, the supporting angle may be arbitrarily changed due to the vibration and rotation of the vehicle, thereby causing inconvenience, so it is difficult to stably maintain the supporting state.